1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board mounted in electric and electronic equipment, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A wired circuit board, such as a flexible wired circuit board or a suspension board with circuit, usually includes a base layer of polyimide, a conductive circuit of copper foil formed on the base layer, and a cover layer of polyimide formed on the base layer and the conductive circuit, and is mounted in various kinds of electric and electronic equipment while electronic components are mounted therein.
In such wired circuit board, in order to prevent electronic components mounted thereon from electrostatic breakdown, there has been known that a semiconductive layer is formed on the cover layer. There has been proposed that, for example, a conductive polymer layer is formed on the cover layer to remove static electricity charged on the cover layer via the conductive polymer layer (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158480).